


The song in his eyes

by LadyNobody



Series: AfuHiruMonth2019 [6]
Category: Eyeshield 21, Inazuma Eleven
Genre: AfuHiruMonth2019, Bittersweet Ending, I'm Sorry, M/M, Mention of Death, True Love, afuhiru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 17:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20429630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNobody/pseuds/LadyNobody
Summary: Its golden feathers are now long silky hair,the swift wings slender fingers,and the red of its neck is reflecting in his sharp eyes.And this hummingbid does sing.





	The song in his eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zalk909192](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zalk909192/gifts).

> AFUHIRU MONTH DAY SEVEN & EIGHT: Hummingbird + Golden cage  
prompt list by @inazumafocus on tumblr and twitter

A hummingbird doesn't sing.  
It flies around quickly through life, looking for sweet nectar to fill its empty days.  
A hummingbird is so tiny, so light, you could hold it in one hand only and never let it go.  
All hummingbids are like this,  
except one.

Its golden feathers are now long silky hair,  
the swift wings slender fingers,  
and the red of its neck is reflecting in his sharp eyes.

And this hummingbid does sing.

All day and all night, inside the golden cage that is his life surrounded by money and power.  
He sings with his provocative winks, with the flicker of his knife and the sinuous movements of his dresses.  
Every steps he takes with his head held high is a song of its own kind, every incinerating glare a thrilling melody, the way he points a gun with no hesitation on his face has a sound like nothing you've ever heard before.  
And his laugh, oh, his laugh.  
That's the sweetes of symphonies.  
So light, so cheerful, so bright-  
It's like an harp played in the heavens above, nothing can compare.

Yet no one seems to hear this hummingbird's call, it constatly falls on deaf ears and heads bowed in deference, all eyes averting his instead of looking for the songs in those burning fires.

The sweet hummingbird flies around in his cage of blood tainted gold, he so desperately wants to be heard in his silent singing, for someone to actually acknowledge more of him than just his existance and status.  
Living life as if walking on wires,   
chasing the edge just to feel something,   
a cry for attention as he rolls the dice and takes aim, ruthless and oh so deadly beautiful.

If fatal attraction had a name it would be his-

And I love him.  
I've loved him since the very first time I heard his song as he looked my way with secrets in his smile.  
I've loved him for his melody and the way he made my own heart sing.  
It is incredibly sappy to say that I've felt our symphonies play in perfect sync, I know.  
But now that my beloved hummingbird is gone,  
now that the cage I used to open for him from time to time is broken on the floor and he can sing no more...  
Let me at least remember him with all the sugar coated words an old man can find,  
let me love him again through the memory of the songs we wrote for ourselves in the late hours of those hot summer nights, when we were young and unafraid.

If I close my eyes I can still hear the smile in his eyes all the times he didn't say he loved me.


End file.
